A Lovely Nightmare
by water demon1
Summary: Inuyasha begins to fall in love with another girl, but she may be evil. Can Kagome wake Inuyasha up from this dream before it becomes a nightmare?
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Free Spirit: alright ppl don't be to mean about this. It's my first fic and it probably sucks but don't rub it in and I know it's short, but I'm kinda low on ideas. Inuyasha and any other characters in this story are not mine (even though they should be!).  
  
Like always, Kagome had to go back to her own time and Inuyasha was (like always) kept saying that she shouldn't. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he didn't want her to go because he was madly in love with her.  
  
"Inuyasha I have to go back, I've got a REALLY big math test that I cannot miss!" Kagome protested.  
  
"I don't care, you have to help me find the Jewel Shards, after all it is your fault they're all hidden. Anyway you don't have to take the math test; you just want to see that Hojo boy in your class." Inuyasha said with a sneer.  
  
"You've been reading my diary again! How dare you!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha and then jumped down the well into her own time.  
  
"Grrrr, stupid wench, why does she always have to do that; all because of that guy." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, maybe ye should be more polite to Kagome, maybe she would stay for longer periods of time." Myoga advised.  
  
"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be nicer to her; after all, I don't scream "SIT" all the time whenever she does something normal. She's the one who should be nicer to me." Inuyasha sulked.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((() ))((()))((()))((()))((()))(())  
  
Back in Kagome's time:  
  
"Why does Inuyasha always have to be so annoying? He always has to get me so MAD" she thought as she climbed out of the well.  
  
Once she got inside, Kagome instantly went into the shower. She always felt like a shower would wash everything away. At least she didn't have to deal with Inuyasha for 3 days. Maybe she might even pass the test if she studied really hard. After dinner, Kagome immediately went upstairs to study for the test. She had 2 days left to study, and maybe, just maybe she could get at least a C+.  
  
"Okay, oh man, I've got no idea on how this works! Oh well, I'd better try and figure out what it means." Kagome worked through the night, while thinking about how much trouble it would mean if she failed this test.  
  
((()))((()))((()))(((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(( ()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(()) Inuyasha's time:  
  
Inuyasha is currently sitting in a tree, Myoga is on his shoulder and Shippo is sitting by the well waiting for Kagome to come back.  
  
"I don't know why you're waiting for her, Shippo; she won't be back for 2 more days." Inuyasha called to him.  
  
"I don't care, its better than being around you, you're just sitting around and sulking till she comes back. You don't even look around for rumors of where the Jewel shards are." Shippo hollered back. "I do wish Kagome would come back soon, with just Inuyasha for company it was pretty boring. Kagome is all the sunshine and smiles in our little group." He thought, "Wonder where Miroku went, he was around the village this afternoon, Sango and Kirara went out earlier, but where's that Miroku?" "Hey Inuyasha, where's Miroku?" The kitsune asked.  
  
"I think he's helping Kaede, or maybe he's chasing Sango. I don't really care; after all, he's just a nuisance." Inuyasha grumbled. "I wonder how much longer Kagome is going to be gone, I kinda do miss her but only because she's the only person to talk to around here." He thought privately to himself.  
  
Night fell swiftly and Inuyasha remained in his tree as he slept. Meanwhile, as Kagome also got into bed, her last thought as she fell into a deep sleep was, "I wonder what Inuyasha's doing."  
  
((()))((()))((()))(((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(( ()))((()))((()))((()))((()))(())  
  
Free Spirit: Okay I know that was really short but I ran out of ideas.  
  
Glitter Fairy: That's okay, it was really good.  
  
Free Spirit: Doubt it, I thought it was bad.  
  
Super Poodle: You know.... you would think it was bad.  
  
Free Spirit: Duh I think everything I write is bad because it is.  
  
Tom_Felton_Fan: All the stuff you right is good; I don't see why you don't like it.  
  
Glitter Fairy: Well let's see what the readers think about it. Okay people, if you like F.S.'s fic, then review it. She won't write another chap until she gets at least 5 reviews.  
  
Free Spirit: Well then, we'll just see how bad it is then won't we? If you can, please give me some ideas! I really need them, that's the reason this chap is so short because I ran out, like I said earlier. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in here, except Rain. I came up with her on my own.  
  
Free Spirit: Anything that is in asterisk's ( * )in thought. Thanx hope you like this fic.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day when Kagome woke up, she went straight to work on her studying. For three hours straight no one heard a word out of Kagome's room. She was intent on passing this test, but she was being sidetracked by thoughts of Inuyasha and all the others back in the feudal era.  
  
Kagome: I wonder what the others are doing. *Sigh* Uh oh, I'm getting off track.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back in the Feudal Era: "Hey Myoga, where's Inuyasha? I haven't seen him since last night."  
  
"My lord Inuyasha went for a walk early this morning, he claimed that he wanted to be alone for a while; I advise that we leave him to himself."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go find Sango and Kirara, see ya later"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Like Myoga said, Inuyasha was walking through the woods, trying to clear his head from thoughts of Kagome. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. Instantly he jumped into the nearest tree he could see. Silently he watched from his hiding place as the rustling increased, but no demon came out. Instead a young girl limped out and then fell down as if from exertion. Inuyasha uncertainly came down from his tree and walked over to the girl. As he got closer, Inuyasha realized that this girl couldn't have been more than Kagome's age. Almost as soon as Inuyasha bent down to see if the girl was okay, she woke up. It startled the two of them and they both drew back quickly.  
  
Girl: "What do you want demon?" she tried to draw up into a defensive position, although her weariness didn't allow her to do more than pull back against a nearby tree.  
  
Inuyasha: "Nothing, just checking to see if you're alive." He was almost drawn towards the girl's beauty and yet he saw more than just a twinge of fear in her bright green eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
Girl: "Fine, but how do I know I can trust you? I know more often than not, demons are untrustworthy.  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm not asking if you trust me, I'm asking if you're okay." He attentively looked at her eyes. It was like they weren't even human, yet they were so beautiful so mesmerizing.  
  
Girl: "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Huh? Oh sorry about that, I'm Inuyasha."  
  
Girl: "I'm Rain, Inuyasha." She spoke in a silky tone that made Inuyasha melt. He began feeling like he was in heaven. Rain knew in her heart that this wasn't right, but her yearning told her to go ahead. She also knew that with Inuyasha name, she could bend him to do anything for her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
F.S.: Hahaha it is a cliff-hanger! Yes that is where I will leave it, for now at least.  
  
G.F.: That's not very nice you big meany! I'm not talking to you until you put another chapter up.  
  
F.S.: Well I'm not putting up another chapter until I get a certain amount of reviews, so there!  
  
T.F.F.: I know what's gonna happen next! Tom Felton is gonna come in on his magic broomstick (in all his sexiness) and save the day! Yep, yep, yep that's what's gonna happen next I'm sure of it.  
  
F.S.: Umm, sorry to disappoint you but this is an Inuyasha fic and not a Harry Potter fic. I think you could go find some Harry Potter fic's on the home page.  
  
G.F.: Will you please get over him! You don't have even the slightest chance with this guy, even if he is the ugliest guy on Earth, aghhhh!  
  
Tom_Felton_Fan: begins to strangle Glitter Fairy and succeeds in killing her.  
  
F.S.: Okay that's the third time this week you've killed Glitter Fairy! My gosh go get a life and quit killing her over such a stupid guy. Aghhhh!  
  
T.F.F.: also succeeds in killing Free Spirit and then goes off to stalk her beloved Tom Felton.  
  
Talking Hedgehog: Okay so now everyone is either dead or off stalking someone so I guess I have to end this chapter. Well Free Spirit told me to tell you guys that she won't put another fic until she gets at least 3 more reviews. Oh and don't worry about the two dead people, the mystic Marshmallow will resurrect their souls from the seventh hell in about two hours so you will get the next chapter soon. Oh and she also wanted me to give some credit for the blip at the end to Glitter Fairy and all of her little fairy munchkins. Yah! here come the dancing avocadoes to entertain me while I wait for the dead people to rise from the grave.  
  
Dancing Avocadoes: *start doing a very sloppy tango while the talking hedgehog goes and gets a drink.* Bye bai people, and you better review or we will be forced to stuff oranges up your nose. 


	3. Thats the end

Sorry people but that's the end of my fan fiction, I think it's totally stupid so that's the end and people your not allowed to eat or maim me in any way, Bai. 


End file.
